The New World
(The episode starts off with Jesse running away from zombies) Jesse: I don't know why, but I've seen more dead than living the past few days! (More zombies fill the other directions) Jesse: Oh, geez! (He/she raises her enchanted diamond sword and kills six zombies at once like in Order Up; this is a fighting scene that last 25 seconds max) Jesse: Gotta keep running! (Jesse runs in the now cleared north direction back to the New EnderCon) Jesse: What just happened? It's unusual for so many zombies to appear! ???: That's because they're taking over the world. (Jesse is startled and turns around) Jesse: Who are you? ???: Gerald. Jesse: Jesse, are you here?, things nearly killed me!, ... Gerald: Everyone knows who you are./I was getting away from them./That's what they do./Those zombies creep you out of talking? Jesse: Are my friends safe? Gerald: I don't know. If they're here, then probably. the player took Ellegaard's armor ------------- Gerald: The apocalypse is everywhere. Hit Boom Town last. Everyone died. Including Magnus the Rogue. Jesse: I know him. He's lucky I didn't... accidentally kill him. Gerald: Looks like his luck just ran out. ------------- the player took Magnus' armor Gerald: The apocalypse is everywhere. Hit Redstonia last. Everyone died. Including Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. Jesse: I know her. She's lucky I didn't... accidentally kill her. Gerald: Looks like her luck just ran out. ------------ Jesse: Is there any way to stop it? Gerald: You destroyed the one way to stop it. Jesse: I did? Gerald: The command block. Jesse: What? way! Liar! ... Gerald: Yeah, you know anyone who's good at potions?/Yes way. You destroyed the life force of this world./Oh really? What's this? (Shows him/her an information book about the command block)/Too shocked to realize you've killed us all? Jesse: My friend Ivor's good at potions. He might know the answer. Gerald: Let's ask him then. (The two go to the treasure room) Lukas: Jesse? Axel: Who's that guy? Jesse: This is Gerald. Axel: Why is he here? Gerald: I'm just some guy trying to survive, just like you. Plus, I have info. Olivia: What info? Gerald: Nothing. Not like Jesse here destroyed the one thing that could stop it. The command block. (Everyone gasps) Ivor: Yes. I read about that. I just didn't think a zombie apocalypse was possible. I mean, they appear every night! Gerald: Death by zombies used to be 10%. Now it's 80%! Don't you get it? Anyone outside these walls are dead! Petra: Really? Gerald: Anyone you loved outside here is dead. The Order, Boom Town, Redstonia, EnderCon. Everyone! Lukas: How... bad? Gerald: Well, clearly only 20% of the entire world is still alive. Jesse: have to stop it?, doomed!, is my fault, ... Gerald: Of course!/If that's how you wanna put it./Quite the contrary. You had no idea what you were doing./Ah, the silent treatment. (Zombies break in and attack Lukas and Petra) Jesse: Lukas Petra ------------- Lukas Lukas: Thanks, Jesse! (Petra is eaten by zombies) Jesse: NO! Axel: PETRA! Olivia: NO! Lukas: Petra! Gerald: Calm down, y'all! Focus on your surroundings and not on your dead lady friend! You wanna die? She's gone! Get over her death and BUILD A WALL! (Jesse and the others build a wall around the door and kill the remaining zombies) Jesse: Petra! --------------- --------------- Petra Petra: Thanks, Jesse! I knew I could count on you! (Lukas is eaten by zombies) Jesse: NO! Olivia: LUKAS! Axel: NO! Petra: Lukas! Gerald: Calm down, y'all! Focus on your surroundings and not on your dead friend! You wanna die? He's gone! Get over his death and BUILD A WALL! (Jesse and the others build a wall around the door and kill the remaining zombies) Jesse: Lukas! --------------- Characters *Jesse *Gerald *Lukas *Petra *Axel *Olivia *Ivor Deaths *Magnus the Rogue (Confirmed fate, determinant) *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Confirmed fate, determinant) *Gabriel the Warrior (Confirmed fate) *Soren the Architect (Confirmed fate) *Lukas (Determinant) *Petra (Determinant)